Most transportation vehicle seats are not horizontally level, and when a normal four or six cup drink tray is placed on them during transportation, the drink cups in the tray are therefore disposed at an angle with respect to the vehicle floor and/or a road surface. In this position the upper surfaces of the liquids in the drink cups may reach or exceed the upper rim of the cups, either while the cups are stationary or as a result of bumps or other motion experienced while a vehicle is moving. Because of this, the liquids have a tendency to spill when the vehicle accelerates, stops, or turns. Drinks held in trays may also spill due to the movement of the vehicle.
Drink trays used in today's market do not have the capability to adjust for the slope of a vehicle seat, or keep trays in a stationary position while being transported. Current drink trays placed on a vehicle seat for transportation are instead automatically positioned at the incline of the seat.